Many individuals experience sleeping disorders and one in particular is a snoring condition known as Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA). OSA has been reported by the National Sleep Foundation to affect approximately 71 million people at least a few times a week. It is caused usually by the person's airway narrowing in the upper track. Many factors can contribute to this problem, but generally decreased muscle tone and fatty deposits in the throat are blamed. It is generally believed that elevating a person's head and sleeping on the side can reduce or eliminate this snoring problem, hence a better night's sleep.
One archaic treatment is for the snorer to wear a tee shirt having a tennis ball sewn in the back, the idea being that when the sleeper is on the back, the tennis ball will ultimately cause discomfort whereupon the sleeper will roll onto the side. This is supposed to keep the sleeper on the side but being awaken in order to roll onto the side is not very restful.
Disclosures relevant to this invention are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,850,067; 5,479,667 and 6,226,817.